


MY LAST LETTER

by CleoNut



Category: Carat (Japan Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: A short story for a second chance to love
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	MY LAST LETTER

"My dear friend:

Can I call you like that? It's rare for me. After all, you and me were in love for too long.  
I want to thank you for having read each one of my letters. You had no reason to do, but I want you to know that it meant a lot to me. I also want to apologize for taking me so long to send you a new one. So much has happened since I left the hospital! Do you remember I told you about my psychiatrist and how much he has helped me with my depression? Well, somehow, I ended up love him. It is strange for me to feel butterflies for someone other than you, but it feel good, and I really like it. A few days after I left the hospital, he called me and asked me out. It turned out that he had the same feelings for me. Its been two months since we gone on a date, and yesterday, he asked me to marry him, and I accepted. I know it's a little rushed, but I've never felt anything like what I feel about him. I know we will be happy. That is the reason why this will be the last letter I will send to you. Seungcheol has told me to invite you to our wedding. However, I think it's time for me to let go the past, and let go to you.

I wish you all the happiness in the world. You'll always be in my heart.

With love, Jeonghan".


End file.
